User talk:Frozen Keyboard
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Ohlawdmyfirstpasta!.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 23:51, August 12, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Week for the following reason: Being rude to users If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 12:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Why the hell would you think that Gramm is attention whoring. You also didn't have any motive in the first place to start such a discussion. And when Weaver told you two to stop, there was nothing else to do than just stopping. No words, no PMs, no anything. Just stopping. An asinine discussion like that shouldn't have even been started. If you feel that somebody is attention whoring, don't do that. The ban stays The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm relieved to see that you're taking this calmly and maturely. Thank you for that, I mean it. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:01, September 6, 2013 (UTC) 3 days for spam and general misconduct. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 08:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I like your picture :) ♒Sanguinante Primo♒ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 06:47, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ☠Sanguinante Primo☠ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 05:25, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Since I have literally no involvement in your ban, there's not much I can do to remove it myself. Sorry. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:19, January 23, 2014 (UTC)